


Big Bad Wolf

by Kakelyn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Negan (Walking Dead) is his own warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakelyn/pseuds/Kakelyn
Summary: Very loosely based on twd s7 e8 with You in place of Olivia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this is terrible or not. I just couldn't get this scenario out of my head so i had to get it out. I plan to have atleast 1 more chapter of smut but I could add more to the story if enough people like it. Language warning but that's about it so far.

 

You were nervous. Slowly pacing Tara's kitchen. Your breaths coming in shallow bursts as she dug around in her pantry before you. Anger and fear was still coursing through your body but you were starting to calm down. A million questions and scenarios were still running through your head.

Miraculously, you weren't dragged out to the street and beaten after you boldly smacked Negan. In fact he said it made him more into you. Knowing his reputation he wouldn't let anyone get away with that. So why didn't he do anything?

Why in gods name were you so turned on by this villian of a man, and why was he so interested in you?

It had been ages since you'd had intimate contact with anyone. But how dare he assume that you would just crawl into bed with him while he was harassing the community you lived in. This had been the only safe place for you since the apocalypse and it was growing on you. But now Negan was threatening you and everyone there. No way that anything between you two could happen.

Or could it? I mean maybe if no one knew…. You couldn't deny that the man intrigued you. His power and authority were a huge turn on for you. How everyone, including you, feared him and obeyed him. You shook your head to shoo away the thoughts. There was no way. You would be turned out and left with nothing if anyone found you sleeping with the enemy. And that was part of it. He was the Enemy. You're supposed to hate him, not lust after him.

Tara turned to you with a weak smile and threw a can of powdered lemonade to you. "I knew i had some stashed here somehwere."

She stepped forward and gripped your shoulder. "It will be okay Y/N." You threw her a small smile and sucked in a large breath. "I hope so."

You thanked her and promised a favor in return of the lemonade and went on your way.  
Rick's house wasn't too far away but it still gave you some time to even out your breathing and gather yourself.

Just don't do anything else to anger him. And maybe he would just leave without harming anyone. Especially Judith. Today you were asked to watch her while Rick and Michonne were out and if anything happend to her on your watch you would never forgive yourself.

You strode up the steps, past the intimidating guard, to the large house. You took one long shaky breath and let yourself in through the front door.

You could handle his presence and everything would be okay if you kept a level head, you thought.

You stomped into the foyer to make your presence known, and headed for the kitchen. You began opening afew cabinets searching for a large pitcher, when you heard footsteps coming down the stairs. You straightened as the footsteps entered the kitchen and turned your head to sneak a peek.

You audibly gasped at the sight of negan holding judith. A rush of panic coursed through your body.

Negan looked at you and smirked at your obvious shocked expression. "Calm down sugar tits, I would never hurt this little angel, what kind of a man do you fucking think i am." he bellowed while leaning hard to the side and cooing to her. He handed Judith over to Carl and held up his hands in defense.

You let out the breath you were holding and visibly relaxed just a bit. His smirk grew, giving you a peak of his pearly teeth. You let your gaze linger on him for longer than you should have. DAMN you turned quickly back to your lemonade task and scolded yourself for shamelessly checking out the big bad wolf.  
You could hear him chuckle and god it sent a shiver through your body.

You pushed out a sigh and reached on your tip toes for the large glass pitcher. No doubt giving a good veiw. Negan let out a low whistle and you instantly felt a blush cover your face and couldnt help but grin. "Carl… get the fuck out, me and Y/N are gonna play house."

Your heart almost thumped out of your chest as the words reached your ears.  
Oh god.

You gently set the pitcher on the counter and braced yourself. Not knowing what to expect.  
You tried to focus on reading the lemonade canister, hoping as soon as it was made you could make an exit.

Seconds later Negan appeared next to you without his leather jacket on and began opening drawers. You ate up the sight of him wearing only one layer. Appreciating the lean lines of his chest, the veins on his arms.

He pulled a long white apron out of the third drawer he opened and put it on. He shot up an eyebrow when he noticed you staring. He tied it behind him and gestured toward himself "You see something you fucking like sweetheart?"  
You rolled your eyes and furrowed your brows together as you turned back to the lemonde instructions. He clicked his teeth "Too fucking bad."

You groaned inwardly. This was just a big game to him. Cat and mouse. He is just trying to get under your skin.. like earlier. But you can't let him get a rise out of you this time you told yourself. That's exactly what he wants.

You continued on your task that felt like was taking entirely too long and opened the can of powder and began scooping it into the pitcher while Negan rummaged through the fridge on the other side of the kitchen.

You stepped across the room to the sink to fill up the pitcher, your gaze locked onto a random spot on the counter as you dazed out. Your mind trying to soak in the entirety of the afternoon and compartmentalize your emotions.

A loud bang of pans brought you back to reality just in time to shut the faucet off before you overflowed the pitcher. You turned around to Negan who stood in front of the stove with his back to you. Putting some mystery meat into a pot to cook.

"Your lemonade's done."  
You said flatly as you pried your eyes off of him.  
"So I'll be going now."

Negan stopped and turned toward with an unreadable expression. He wiped his hands on the apron and stalked forward like a predator closing the short distance between you two. He towered over you. His height made you feel small and defenceless.

You straightened yourself to meet his gaze, as if challenging him. "Don't think so doll." he said while shaking his head. "I need you to find me some damn tomato sauce and some noodles would be fucking fantastic too." He said with a lopsided grin that made your knees weak.

You gave a dramatic sigh for show and turned to the pantry. "Good girl." he cooed. Your stomach fluttered at his choice of words. He's the enemy, you had to remind yourself.

You scooted afew boxes and cans around. Finding what you needed you turned back to Negan who already had a pot of water out for the noodles.

You set them on the counter and used the can opener to open the two cans of sauce you found and watched as he poured them into the same pot as the meat.

You stood leaning back against the counter with your arms crossed. Waiting to be acknowledged in any way. To be kicked out or given another task. You watched the muscles in Negans back stretch and pull beneath his thin shirt as he moved adding various spices to his concoction.

You loudly cleared your throat to remind him of your presence and slight agitation. He turned to face you. His dark eyes pinned you down and you didnt know what to expect next.  
He slowly stepped forward and reached his arm over your shoulder.

You held your breath as you felt just how close he was, almost against you. His neck within biting distance you could smell his light musk and feel the heat off of his body. But you had to have self control. As much as you wanted to reach out and touch or bite or kiss, You couldn't cave and give him the satisfaction while also getting yourself into trouble. You forced yourself to look away.

He brought his hand back with a large spoon and laughed as he twirled it in your face. You couldn't help but roll your eyes. His laughter stopped, he placed his hands on the counter on either side of you trapping you between his arms.

Your heartbeat sped up. You could hear it pounding in your ears. "If you dont stop rollin' those godamn sexy eyes and giving me those fucking smartass looks I Will use this damn spoon on you." his words sent a tingle through your entire body and closed your eyes with a small gasp. Just the thought of what he had said had you throbbing between the legs.

He turned back to the stove adjusting the heat and stirring the pot. He brought the spoon up with one hand and held the other beneath it and stepped over to you. He held the spoon out to you for you to sample. You licked your lips seductivley. God what are you doing you questioned yourself. You are not helping you scolded.

You leaned toward his hand slowly, licked the uderside of the spoon and brought it into your mouth. You glanced up at him as you cleaned the remaing sauce off and licked the corner off your mouth.  
  
He groaned and you gave him an evil smirk, knowing the effect you were having on him. It felt great. The idea of bedding him sounding more and more like a good idea.

"You're just trying to get my fucking dick hard arent you." he growled out. "Don't tease Daddy like that little girl, your not getting any of this fat fucking dick til i have you fucking begging for it." he said in a low voice and you quivered at the thought. Those dirty words spoken with his gravelly voice had you soaked and aching in the most delicious way.

You looked up at him through your dark lashes innocently. He ran his hand up and over your shoulder and lightly grazed your neck. Then covered it with his huge hand a squeezed slightly. You slammed your eyes shut, trying your hardest not to moan aloud. Your adrenaline surged and you were ready for anything. "So sweetheart, you gonna beg for a peice of Negan." his grip tightened and sent any thoughts out of your head. God did you want him. You can't deny it, you were a quivering mess for him. But you just couldnt. You couldn't. You couldnt. You chanted in your head.

Your eyes fluttered open to the sight of Negan staring down at you waiting for an invitation.  
You knit your brows together in a pleading look. And he just stared with a hungry expression and lust blown eyes.

"Please" you barely whispered out. You needed this. You were desperate. You wanted, no you Needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part. Definitely doesn't have to be the end though ;)

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Negan asked while still gripping tightly onto your neck. He roughly drug his thumb over your bottom lip pulling it down. You sighed and let your tongue wander down to taste his thumb as your answer.

He growled quietly and leaned in to crash his lips against yours. You immediatly opened up and let his tongue wander inside your mouth. He kissed you hard and urgent, your teeth clicked with his and he pulled back just slightly to bite your bottom lip. This time you didn't hold back a deep moan.

You grabbed blindly at him as he continued to ravage your mouth. Your hands finally settled onto his chest. Fingernails digging into his pecs as he grinded up against you. You could feel his hardening erection on your hip which sent a fresh wave of arousal through your body.   
  
You both broke away after a moment to gasp for air. Negan's hand slid down to grip your hips and pull you harder against him.

"We're gonna have to make this one a quickie doll, or else I'll end up burnin' the damn dinner." You glanced up at him breathless. "Well what are you waiting for?" you said as you slid a hand down his body to lightly palm his erection.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back groaning. You smiled proudly.

"Not this time baby doll." You looked up at him with a confused look.  
He huffed. "Lets see how fast I can get you off and screaming daddy's name, and if you don't come before dinner burns." he paused to lick his bottom lip before continuing. "I will fucking punish you."

Your eyes widened at his words. You didn't doubt he would punish you. But before you could answer or even nod to say you understood he was plunging his hands down the back of your pants. He gave your ass a rough squeeze and then yanked your pants and underwear down to your mid-thigh.

You gave a small yelp in suprise. And gripped the counter behind you.  
  
He dipped his large hand down between your legs. Slipping two fingers between your wet folds. You gasped. "Jesus girl, you're fucking soaking." he said with a deep chuckle and lowered his head to your neck and began planting wet open mouthed kisses down to your shoulder.

"You probably been thinking about this all damn day." he mumbled against your skin.

He began working his two fingers inside of you at a steady pace while working his thumb on your clit. You brought one hand up to his neck and grabbed a handful of his lush hair and tugged harshly. He bit down in response and you cried out.

He worked his mouth back up your neck stopping to nibble and suck on your earlobe. You moaned deeply when you felt his hot breath against the shell of your ear, and goosbumps formed on your skin.   
  
You knew you shouldn't let him mark you up, and leave any evidence of your hook up. But you could not find the words to make him stop. It felt so good. So right. You haven't felt this good in such a long time.

Soon you were panting, grinding yourself down onto his hand shamelessly. Working in motion with him. Building and building yourself up, your stomach was tightening, you knew you were close to reaching your orgasm. But you wanted this to last a little longer. You clung desperatley on the edge of your climax.

Negan must have known you were close when he grabbed a handfull of your hair with his free hand and yanked your head back. "Come for fucking Daddy." he growled against your ear.

The sudden pain coupled with his command was enough to push you over the edge. A hot tingle shot through your body down to your toes, you clenched your legs together and screamed out "Ooh, Negan."   
You screwed your eyes shut until you saw nothing but white stars.

  
You sagged agaisnt him as you came down from the high and caught your breath. Your head lay on his shoulder.   
  
"God." you panted out before straightening yourself. Negan pulled his hand away from you and looked at you with an evil smirk, He raised it to his mouth and sucked on his index finger. You shivered as you watched him lick all of your juices off.

You pulled up your pants. There was a noticeable wetness dripping between your legs. That's going to be uncomfortable for the rest of the day but atleast you'll have a reminder you thought.

Negan laughed "Don't even think about fucking cleaning yourself up darlin'." he gripped your hips gently. "I want you to be dirty all damn day."   
"Yes sir." you replied with a giggle.

Your legs turned to jello as soon as you stepped away from him and put all your weight on them, you were exhausted.

"Go fucking sit down at the table while I finish cooking." he ordered as he held your chin in his hand.  
"If you insist." You replied with a cocky grin.

You gladly obeyed and wobbled over to the table while Negan washed up his hands. You chose the seat next to lucille and sat down trying to flatten your hair and fix your disheveled appearance a bit.

Did that really just happen? You thought. Now that your mind wasn't clouded with lust, reality began to sink in. Consequences for what you had just done began to weigh on your mind but you didnt exactly regret your actions. In fact you were glad you had given in, it was amazing, and in a way it was kind of a thrill. You now had your own dirty little secret.

You had to admit, despite the evil villain he was, Negan definitely knew what he was doing. He was an expert with his hands and mouth. You were giddy to find out how well he could use the rest of his body. You hoped you would get the chance to. But knew you had to be careful and not to get your hopes up and expect anything beyond today.

  
You glanced over into the kitchen to watch him squat down to put a pan in the oven, Jesus he looked great in that thin t-shirt.

The smell of delicious food wafted in from the kitchen and your stomach growled. Good in bed and even better in the kitchen you thought. If only he wasn't the bad guy to this story, maybe he'd make a great partner. You smirked to yourself at the ridicoulous thought.

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn't even notice Negan was gone until he returned with Carl and Judith in tow.

You scooted your chair back to stand and take Judith from Carl. Negan reached over your shoulder to coo and tickle her.

You didn't often dwell on the old world. But sometimes rare momets like these got you nostalgic. God what you would give for life to be like this moment everyday.

"You're good with kids." you said to him bluntly.   
"Well I do admit I got a little fucking soft spot for 'em."   
You smiled wide up at him. Showing all your teeth. He gave you a wolfish grin in return that made his eyes seem to sparkle and deepened his dimples.

Once Carl had set the table, with an extra setting for Rick, Negan brought the food in and sat at the head of the table. You settled Judith into her high chair and grabbed the lemonade off the counter.

You walked to the table to set it down when Negan held out his glass to you with a smirk. You poured a generous amount hoping that Carl didnt see how he was looking at you.

You sat in an awkward moment of silent tension that seemed to drag on forever.

"I'm not waiting for your dad anymore. I dont know where the hell he is but Lucille is hungry." he said motioning to the baseball bat in the chair next to you.

"Y/N, pass the rolls…. Please?" he said with a smirk.

The food tasted so amazing that you didn't even notice the heavy silence. You fed Judith in between bites of your own food as she played with the noodles on her plate and babbled. You couldn't help but to giggle quietly at her. She was such a joy to everyone here. She made you long for a child of your own sometimes. But you knew that was far too risky for this new world.

When you were all nearly finished, you grabbed your and Judith's plates and headed to the sink. You quickly rinsed them and began soaping them up with a scrubber before setting them to the side to air dry.

You grabbed a towel and held it to the faucet to wet it when you felt a warm body behind you. "Did I fucking excuse you from the table?" Negan whispered pressing his face just behind your ear.   
  
Before you could give him a witty comeback his large hand slapped you hard on the ass. You sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden delicious sting.

You really hoped Carl didn't see that. But when you glanced over in his direction you could see he was just picking at the rest of his food on his plate.

You looked back at Negan and he gave you a wink as he retreated out of the kitchen and slung his leather jacket and Lucille over his shoulder.  
You sighed with a contented smile.

"Come on Carl, it's a nice fucking day to be outside." he bellowed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Carl looked up at you with an almost questioning expression. "Go on, I'll clean up in here, you just keep a sharp eye on your sister." he nodded and got up to bring his plate over to you.

"I'm really sorry Y/N, I didn't mean for him to come here like this, I just wanted it to all be over." he explained.

"Shh. It's okay. Just go." you told him with a smile and nod.

While cleaning up the rest of the kitchen and dining room you heard a commotion outside.   
You rushed out to the porch to see everyone gathered around Negan and Spencer lying in the street surrounded by a puddle of blood.

You gasped and ushered Carl and Judith inside.  
"What's going on Carl?" you asked as you quietly shut the door. "I don't know, everything was fine and he just.."

Before Carl could finish a shot rang out. You both ducked on instinct throwing your hands over your head. What the fuck is going on, you thought. You waited and waited for another shot but nothing happened. "Go upstairs with your sister." you ordered Carl. "Hurry!"   
  
You knee crawled carefully to the window to look out. You could see Rick along with a crowd of saviors and Alexandria citizens. Then you saw Negan's leather clad figure stalking around the group confronting someone you couldn't see. You ducked back down again.

Your heart was racing. What on earth was happening outside. Had someone crossed Negan or one of the saviors, or was he just being an antogonizing villian.

You hugged your knees to your chest and waited.  
You decided you would seek answers later. Whatever was going on you hoped it would be over soon.

Minutes later the door opened and you jumped up, ready for anything, only to see Rick walking in staring at you wide eyed.

"Where's Carl?" he asked. His voice sounding broken and shaky.

"H-He's upstairs, Rick are you okay?" You stammered out taking a step towards him. His face was white and covered in a thin layer of sweat. He looked terrible. Shit this must be bad, you thought.

You did't want to pry you knew you couldn't help anyhow so you just stepped forward and embraced him. "Everything will be okay Rick. Maybe not right now. But we will be okay."

His heart was racing but he relaxed a bit into your hold. "Thank you Y/N, thank you for everything." You gave a him a squeeze before you let go.

"Carl and Judith are upstairs, they're safe, they're okay." you said reassuringly.

He nodded. "Thank you for taking care of them, go ahead and head home, I've got it from here."

"Okay let me know if you need anything."  
You put on your biggest, fakest smile and turned to the door.

Deep down you knew nothing was okay and by giving in to Negan you hoped you didn't just complicate things further.

You carefully avoided eye contact with any lingering saviors on the walk to your house. You didn't need any more trouble today.

You shut the door behind you and leaned back against it, glad to be back in your own home.

You decided you could use a drink, so you stepped into your kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine you had hidden in the fridge.

Since Negan and his men didn't raid the kitchen it was still safely tucked away. Even though you felt bad for having it, now was definitely a good time to indulge in a glass.

You poured yourself a decent amount and managed to down it in only a few minutes. It had been awhile since you had any alcohol, so it went straight to your head, instantly relaxing you and putting you in a better mood.

It was getting a little late so you slowly made your way up the stairs to grab a shower and head to bed.

The warm water was amazing after your long day, you stood directly under the spray for a few moments letting it soothe you. Then you quickly washed and scrubbed yourself, and shut off the water. Scolding yourself for running it so long.

You toweled your soaking hair then wiped off the sink mirror and stared at your reflection. You were thankful to have a mirror a shower and a house all to yourself. You had been without this for so long, when you arrived here you vowed to not take any of it for granted.

You were finger combing your hair when you walked out of the bathroom and nearly jumped out of your skin when you noticed Negan leaning against the door jamb of your room.

You grasped your towel and scolded him "What the fuck are you doing in here? You scared the shit out of me!"

Negan just chuckled. He looked at you up and down and licked his bottom lip. Oh jeez.  
He had a small spot of blood staining his neck. You had to admit it looked kind of hot.

"I just could not leave without seeing the most hospitable fucking girl here." he answered with a playful expression.

You gulped, suddenly becoming a bit shy.  
"Oh." you squeaked out. You could feel the blush rise to your cheeks. You were certainly flattered.

He gently leaned Lucille on the wall and stepped closer to you. His large hands grabbed you around the waist and pulled you toward him.

All coherent thoughts flew out of your head as soon as he brought his lips to yours. Despite everything you knew about this man, you felt safe and protected in his warm embrace. Held close to him with his hands and lips against you.. You didn't want to be anywhere else right now.

He pulled away from you, catching his breath.  
"Gotta get goin before it gets dark darlin'."   
He said as he let go of you and took a step back.

You weren't ready for him to leave just yet. You were positive he wasn't either, he was most likley just trying to get you to beg for him again.

You sighed, two could play this game.   
"Okay, well see ya next time then." you said as you let your towel fall to your feet in a pile.  
You saw his eyes widen as he took you all in. Then you turned your back to him and walked toward your dresser with a smirk.

"Godamn woman, such a dirty fucking tease." you heard him groan out and your smiled widened.

Just to show him what tease you could be you bent over to your bottom drawer and started rifling through it. You tried to act like you were actually picking something out of the measley 2 pair of pants that were in there, hoping that your back end was working its charm.

"What the Fuck am I gonna do with you?" he asked rhetorically. You turned around to face him and couldn't help but giggle. He gave you a predatory look and pounced. Grabbing you roughly by the ass and hauling you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and brought your arms up around his neck as you continued to laugh against him. He attacked your shoulder with harsh bites and kisses working his way up.

He set you down on the dresser and threw off his jacket while you rucked up his shirt.  
His stomach was impressively toned and his chest was covered in hair, you ran your hands through it and gave it a slight tug. He moaned and tore off his shirt tossing it behind him.

He pressed his bare chest against you and the skin on skin contact made you shudder with arousal. His rough calloused hands explored your body, caressing and groping. While his mouth laid seige on yours.

You dragged your hands down his chest gently scraping and wandered lower to undo his belt.  
You popped his button and pulled down his zipper, suprised to find that he wasn't sporting any underwear. Oh god that is such a turn on.

You slipped your hand down into his pants to pull out his impressive erection and run your hand along the length. He bucked lightly into your grip.

You scooted to the very edge of the dresser as he hiked up one of your legs and positioned himself at your entrance. He teased you by barely rubbing the head of his dick along your slit.   
  
"Fucking tease." You mockingly said. He quirked one eyebrow up and then slid into you with one fluid motion. You gasped at his size and the wonderful sensation of being stretched around him.   
You arched your back and urged him to move by canting your hips upward.

"Jesus, fuck. You're tight." He said and as he started moving his hips at a steady pace. Already the feeling was overwhelming and you knew it wouldn't take very long for you to come.

You reached around to grip his back for support and couldn't stop yourself from clawing it up.

Soon you were moaning agaisnt his neck and meeting him with every thrust. You leaned up to breathe against his ear. "Ohhh yeah." You moaned.

He grunted moving at a faster pace. You ran a hand up through his hair and pulled hard as you whimpered "Faster, Daddy."

He began pounding into you, shaking the dresser and knocking it into the wall repeatedly. You leaned back and supported yourself with one hand while you rubbed the other down the front of your body. You stopped to twist and tease at your own nipple for a moment while Negan stared. You moved it lower to rub two fingers along your clit knowing what it would do to him.

He looked down to watch you touch yourself while his huge dick disappeared into you with every thrust. "Holy fuck, keep playin' with that pussy little girl." He growled. You obeyed and closed your eyes as you worked your hand, you were so close.

He lowered his head to your breast, swirling his tongue expertly around it before biting down on the sensitive skin. Your orgasm shook through you suddenly, your pussy clenched tightly around his dick. Your legs made a tight vice grip around him as you called out his name.

His thrusts became faster and uneven until you could feel him pulsing inside you. "Godamn." he shouted out just before he stilled and collapsed on top of you with his head leaned on your chest.

You lay there with your fingers tangled in his hair while you both caught your breath and came down.  
  
He then stood and tucked himself back into his pants and wiped a hand down his face. "Shit, that was pretty good." he said with a grin and his trademark lean.

You smiled up at him as you jumped down off the dresser with shaky legs. You bent down to pick up his shirt and threw it at his face. He caught it with a deep chuckle and pulled it over his head.

You grabbed your towel and draped it over the front of yourself.

He bent to pick up his discarded jacket and throw it over his shoulder. He leaned forward to plant a kiss on your lips before picking up Lucille. "I'll be seein' ya darlin'."

You shook your head. No no no. You still needed to know what happened.

"Wait, what happened earlier? What did you do?"

He took a long breath before turning around. "Well, babydoll some of these people around here are so fucking ungrateful.…" he said as he shook his head.

"One guy, the little shit, was trying to weasel his way into being leader here and then.. after I gutted the fucker, some bitch had the balls to try to shoot me. Now my beautiful Lucille has a gigantic fucking hole." he said angrily holding up Lucille to show you.

You didn't know what to say. You forced out a sharp breath. "I'm sorry, Negan."

That was all you could manage to come up with, no one here wanted to be under his control, and more than afew people wanted revenge so you weren't exactly surprised by your community acting out against him.

"Sorry for what doll? You didn't do a damn thing." he said placing a finger under your chin forcing you to look up at him. "I'll deal with it. Deal with this bullshit all the fucking time." he said. He then placed a hard kiss on your lips, leaving you breathless.

He stepped out into the hall gripping Lucille tightly. "Don't forget babydoll, that you are fucking mine now." he shouted over his shoulder before he reached the stairs.

Your heartbeat quickened. Being dominated was secretly your thing, but being Negan's, you weren't exactly sure what that meant...

You hoped there wouldn't be any serious repercussions after today's incident, and you really hoped no one saw Negan leaving your house. You'd have to come up with an excuse just in case you were asked about it tomorrow.

You wandered back to you dresser and pulled out a large T-shirt. You toweled your hair a bit more and tossed the dirty towel by the hamper.

You pulled on your shirt and clicked off the light and fell to your knees crawling into the messy pile of blankets that served as your bed, you cuddled up beneath them and closed your eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr@negans-doll

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @negans-doll


End file.
